


The Agent and Scientist in the Dirt

by DaydreamingFangirl



Category: Bones (TV), Criminal Minds
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Fluff, Grave Digger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-04-02 06:41:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4050085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaydreamingFangirl/pseuds/DaydreamingFangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crossover between Criminal Minds and Bones. Based off the episode of Bones, Season 2 episode 9 "Aliens in a Spaceship"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Spencer Reid slammed his hands down on the table in front of him, silencing everyone. 

The unfamiliar team looked at him with a confused look, looking at this young FBI agent who was at breaking point.

"My partner-" He croaked. "She's down there..."

"We know, Reid, Hodgins is down there too." Angela spoke up, arms crossed and her teeth biting on her lips in worry.

"No! You don't get it! It's my fault she's even here consulting on this case with me..." Reid turned to her, his eyes red from the tears that were being forced back. "S-She's all I have..." He slid his hand into his pants pocket slowly and took it out, a small blue velvet box being revealed to this team.

"Spence..." Seeley Booth looked at him, surprised.

"You all are forgetting. Hodgins and (Y/N) have run out of air by now." Zack's self conscious and nervous voice spoke up, Spencer turning to glare at him.

"Hodgins is brilliant, he would find some way to expand their air time." Brennan told Zack, looking at the team. "They sent us a message. We just have to decode it." Everyone went to look at the text message that was on the screen, all their minds scrambling for any explanation. 

______

"Oh wow..." (Y/N) gasped in the new oxygen, staring at the carbon dioxide scrubber that Hodgins had made. "That's...You're brilliant." She laughed slightly.

"I know." Hodgins grinned weakly. "What now?"

"Now...Now I'm gonna get us killed." (Y/N) looked at him with an adventurous gleam in her eye, climbing to the front seat. "I'm gonna use the airbags...use the explosives...if we're buried maybe 4 feet underground, we should be able to get out."

"And if not?" Hodgins glanced at her.

"Then...Well jelly brains from the concussion." (Y/N) told him, trying not to look at him. She started to work on getting the airbags to work the way they wanted it to before looking over at him. "You um...You never told me who the perfume was for." She stated softly.

Hodgins' eyes left hers for a moment in a shy aura. "I um..."

"Well obviously it's for a girl. Someone you really like, especially by what you said about how much it's worth...Angela?" (Y/N) raised an eyebrow.

"How did you-?" Hodgins' head snapped up and stared at her.

"I told you. I'm an FBI profiller." (Y/N) gave him a smile. "I know everything." She laughed slightly. "The letter you wrote earlier...was that for her?"

He nodded slowly. "I um...We went out...and she told me it was better to stay friends...cause 'when' it goes wrong, it'll go badly."

(Y/N) looked down slowly. "Yeah...I know the feeling."

"Someone in your life?" He asked, watching her fumble with wires. 

"Yeah...I um...Completely in love with him...And we're going out you know but sometimes...Sometimes I wonder if I'm too stupid for him you know? He's like you and Zack...complete genius and all-"

"Special Agent Spencer Reid huh?" Jack chuckled slightly. "If you literally think he doesn't love you back, there's something wrong with you."

(Y/N) looked at him, an eyebrow raised. "How can you tell?"

"I've seen the way he looks at you, especially when you were working with Booth and Bones...The way that Zack warmed up to you immediately made him jealous." He laughed, making (Y/N) smile. 

"Really?"

He nodded and (Y/N) smiled wider before it froze and drooped to a frown. "I um...If this doesn't work...we'll never see them again." She whispered.

Hodgins slipped his hand into hers, squeezing it gently. "It will work." 

"How do you know?" (Y/N) frowned.

"I have faith in you. I have faith in the team to find us." Hodgins nodded. "Besides, I'm sure Zack has figured out my message by now." 

(Y/N) gave him a forced smile and sighed. "Okay...wires are ready...We should get as far back from the explosives as we can."

"Already there. Join me?" He offered, moving over to make room for her.

(Y/N) smiled and nodded, crawling in next to him. All she could think of was Spencer...All she could really hear was her heart pacing even faster, just by thinking about him. 

"Do you mind if I use some of that paper? I um...If this doesn't work...I um...I wanna leave a note for Spencer." She nodded slowly.

Hodgins watched her and nodded, tearing some paper out of the book and handing it to her.

__________

"Just look! I don't care if it's too big or if you don't think we're not going to find them. We have to!" Booth yelled at the other people. 

Reid scoured the land nervously. "(Y/N)...where are you..." He murmured. 

"We're going to find them." Angela told him, appearing next to him as he squinted his eyes and tried to watch the sandy area.

"We have to." Spencer agreed.

"There!" Booth yelled loudly, running down the sandy hill and running towards an area where a tuff of smoke just arose. 

Spencer's eyes widened and he ran with Booth, digging at the sand of shifted gravel. "(Y/N)!" Spencer yelled, as he dug, searching for anything.

"I got him!" Brennan screamed to the ambulance, tugging out Hodgin's arm with the help of Booth and Zack, tugging him in front of Angela.

Spencer's heart almost fell, almost gave up when he felt a familiar hand. He grabbed it immediately and tugged, helping a coughing and groaning (Y/N) out of the dirt. 

"(Y/N)! Thank God you scared me." He mumbled as he laid her down in front of him.

"S-Spencer." She croaked softly, lifting a hand to touch his cheek. "I-I love you, you know that right?" She told him, breathing heavily, gasping for air. 

"I know, (Y/N). I love you so much." He whispered, hugging her tightly before helping the paramedics load her into the ambulance. 

_____________

Spencer sat at the end of (Y/N)'s bed, sighing quietly. Angela walked in, knocking gently before. 

"She doing alright?" She asked softly.

Spencer nodded, not taking his eyes off of (Y/N). "Where's um...Where's Jack?"

"Apparently he stole a pair of crutches and left." Angela laughed slightly. "He's...he's probably back at the lab trying to find this son of a bitch."

"Hm." Spencer hummed.

"So...The box." Angela nudged him gently. 

Spencer's face softened and he smiled shyly, taking the blue box out of his pants pocket again. He opened it up for Angela to see, a simple yet beautiful engagement ring. "I...I knew I loved her on our first case." He told Angela quietly. "I just want to know I can protect her forever but...obviously I can't." He said, closing the box and sighing.

Angela put a hand on his shoulder. "Hey...You found her. Zack and you cracked the code. You rescued her when she was running out of air. Your her knight in shining armour. If she doesn't see that as an act of love, I don't know what she'd want." Angela smiled at him gently. 

"I love her, Angela. I can't imagine myself living without her." Spencer whispered, watching his girlfriend's sleeping body. 

Angela bit her lip, knowing she was insane. Because just by hearing him talk about how Spencer felt about (Y/N), all she could think about was how she felt about Jack Hodgins. 


	2. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dedicated to 'alixcharmed' who asked for a second chapter and has been supporting some of my works for a while :) Thank you so much, hope you enjoy!

Spencer Reid paced back and forth, standing in a familiar gazebo in a familiar park.

"Pretty Boy, you gotta calm down." Derek laughed.

"I can't! What if she says no?" Spencer asked nervously.

"Please, why would she do that?" Derek asked, smiling.

"Because...Maybe she knows I'm not good enough for her." Spencer looked down, devastatingly. 

"Hey, you, stop that." Derek Morgan grabbed Spencer's shoulders and looked him firmly in the eye. "You and (Y/N) are the best couple I have ever seen. If you two aren't soulmates, then there's no such thing."

__________

"Girls, where are we going?" (Y/N) whined, groaning as Angela pushed her further along the park's pathway. "I thought we said we were going for a  _walk_ in the park, not a ' _Drag (Y/N) in the park_ '."

"You walk too slow." Penelope told her. "If we were on a schedule in which other people were a part of-"

"Which we aren't." JJ interrupted. 

"-then you would totally be making us late and totally making the other people nervous." Penelope finished, nodding innocently.

"Wait what? What's going on?" (Y/N) sighed. One minute they were shopping, the next the girls had insisted they go for a 'walk in the park'.

"Come on, sweetie, I'm only here for a couple more days, your slow stroll in the park is not what I had in mind for my time here." Angela nudged her. Angela had flown in from Washington for a 'visit', she called it. Although it had been 2 months since...the incident with the Grave Digger, and although (Y/N) and Angela didn't get to talk much, (Y/N) still thought it was curious that Angela had come here just for a 'hello'.

By the time the girls had gotten her to the corner of the pathway, (Y/N)'s line of sight was finally unblocked by the trees and bushes and she could see what was waiting for her at the end of the path...or rather who.

(Y/N) blinked, surprised. "Spence?" She stared, seeing her boyfriend at the gazebo in which they had spent their first date, except that was at 10PM.

"(Y/N) (Y/L/N)...I don't remember a time when I didn't love you. I don't remember a time when I haven't been head over heels...in love with you. You make my day so much better just by standing next to me. I don't think I could...could ever find a girl who makes my heart beat as fast as you do...After the incident in Washington, where we met Hodgins and Angela and the whole other team...I realized how fast life might take you away from me. I don't want it to...especially when I hadn't had the time to tell you everything I wanted to..." Spencer stuttered, seeming to say it all in one breath, looking into (Y/N)'s eyes nervously.

"Spencer...I-" (Y/N) blushed slightly at his words, but felt frozen to her spot. JJ nudged her forward and she stepped onto the gazebo with him, Derek smirking and walking over to the other girls.

"I love you, (Y/N)...I'm so in love with you..." Spencer's voice softened, the words were meant just for them.

Time started to slow down as (Y/N) realized that he was bending to one knee. Her eyes widened and her heartbeat quickened. He wasn't....he  _WAS_. _  
_

"(Y/N) (Y/M/N) (Y/L/N)...Will you continue to be the angel in my life? Will you...Will you marry me?" He asked, licking his dry lips, looking up at her earnestly.

(Y/N) gaped a little as he opened up a small blue box, one with one of the most beautiful engagement rings she had ever seen. "Oh Spencer..." She whispered, blushing harder. "Y-Yes, of course! Yes!" She laughed, Spencer jumping up and kissing her passionately, the girls and Derek cheering from a distance away.

The ring that had been slipped so gently onto her finger was now one of the most important things she could ever own. Not just because of the diamonds, not because it sparkled in the light. But because of how much love and care Spencer had put into it, just by offering it to her.

(Y/N) still had nightmares every night. (Y/N) still woke up in a sweat, thinking she was back in that car in the ground, running out of air.

But (Y/N) always had Dr. Spencer Reid to wake up with her, to hold her tighter and to promise her, no matter what, he would always find her.

Her, his beautiful wife to be.


End file.
